


The key is...

by EroEmo



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Silly, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, they are just a happy group of friends ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroEmo/pseuds/EroEmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They finally found some time to meet but what will happen if Nishiki brought some liquor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The key is...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmiEgg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiEgg/gifts).



> A tiny lil thing for my friend, Emi, who had a bad day.  
> I wish I was better at cheering people up, honestly, so I hope this short fic will do better than me! ;v;;"

It seemed almost surreal that they found some free time. Being busy from an early morning till late night, working without many breaks, seven days a week… It was horrible. At least in Shuu’s opinion. How some people could even feel satisfied with such a lifestyle!? No time for, well, anything. Not to mention enormous amount of stress and so many different deadlines it started to look like a maze. Being a working student was a pure nightmare, at least for him.

But now he finally could gather with his friends because, thanks God, his so-called boss gave him a day off. Not to mention a magical coincidence that all from his busy squad found some spare time as well… A miracle, honestly. His happiness was almost endless, especially because Banjou informed him Kaneki would come as well. It deserved a title of a Double Miracle since Ken barely had time for basic needs, such as eating and sleeping… Last time Shuu saw him, he looked like a zombie in oversized sweater.

However he decided to come and for real, Tsukiyama could not ask for more. Waiting outside the local for the rest of their group to come, he was wondering about possible outcome of that meeting. If he had to describe it, he would say it’s a very touchy and complicated topic. On top of everything, it was more than obvious he had crush on Ken. The fact object of his feelings seemed to not notice was either because said person was blind for such stuff or he simply ignored every single signal from Shuu. None of those sounded too well, however he could not complain since Ken wasn’t against most of his actions which could be considered, well, cliché.

His violet eyes saw Touka alongside Yoriko, Banjou and Nishiki. He was surprised to see the Nishio since they weren’t close to each other but he didn’t mind his companion that much. He could be fun at times, actually. In no time did he spot cheerful Hideyoshi with Kimi and Ken on both of his sides. It seemed everyone finally arrived so he rushed inside, sitting at his favorite place. The table was not small but they hardly fitted in, sandwiched between each other. No one seemed to complain, though. Especially Tsukiyama, mostly because he had enough luck to be sitting right next to his crush.

“So what are we gonna eat?” Nishiki asked, enfolding his girlfriend with one arm and grasping a menu with another one. “I’m starving!”

“How about tons of pancakes?” Hide suggested with a bright smile, making Yoriko giggle a little bit. “I mean, those are always good!”

“Hell no!” Nishio protested out loud, adjusting his glasses. In no time a small argument occurred and if not Touka’s intervention, this could end up badly. “Fine, do what you want!”

“How about ordering both something sweet and filling? I mean…” Kaneki started quietly, clearing his throat, “…I’m not that hungry, just like Hide. As far as I know Yoriko is a vegetarian so she won’t eat meat, right?” girl nodded, happy that someone bothered to remember such a small thing about her. “I advice ordering two different things, how about that?”

“Sounds sensible enough to me” Touka approved, giving her friend a half-smile. “Personally, I’ll order something with Nishiki and Kimi. And you?” she turned to Banjou and Shuu as they didn’t spoke up yet. Banjou seemed hungry so he joined her group, while Shuu decided to order something little and sweet and that was not only because Kaneki decided to do that, too.

It took a group some time to actually relax but when they did, everything went smoothly with a tiny addition of unintended puns, mostly from Hide. After three or four shots of alcohol, because it’s always nice to have some _just in case,_ Nishiki chilled enough to become almost obnoxiously honest. Kimi seemed to not care about that, as if she got used to such behavior of his. She was peacefully drinking soda, chatting with Banjou about cooking and sharing some recipes. Yoriko was almost entirely devoted to hugging Touka and reminding her each passing minute how much she loved her and how glad she was to meet her back then in the primary school… Her girlfriend on a contrary seemed reserved and calm, restraining from alcohol as much as possible so she would not become as emotional as Yoriko. However, it could be easily seen she was glad by having her by her side, even if in such state.

Meanwhile, Tsukiyama was relishing his piece of cake, watching Hide and Ken carefully. They eventually decided to take something different than pancakes and they all agreed for warm pieces of cake with creamy ice creams. Violet irises were intensely observing Kaneki, his gentle moves as he was taking bites of an apple pie, his delicate smile whenever Nagachika told a silly joke. He wished it was _him_ who were able to cherish Ken, to brighten up his pale and lifeless face. He seemed so tired of everything, so painfully blunt at times it physically hurt him. Shuu had a few chances to see him happy and if he only could, he would give all of his goods to just make Ken’s happiness last. He definitely didn’t deserve feeling the way he did and, speaking the truth, no one did. Maybe Tsukiyama was not his best friend but he got to know enough to be mad at every single person who had hurt his crush in the past. How was it even possible to be willing to cause any harm to such a gentle person? He was so kind, so tender, so damn helpful and selfless… Too good for his own sake, honestly.

A small tinge of bitterness sneaked into Shuu’s heart, making him join Nishiki. He was not fond of drinking, especially such beverages, but in that moment he didn’t really care. It was a casual meeting with bunch of friends from college and he was restraining from any form of liquor since he had got his job so long story short he had more than a right to drink something. One or two bumpers would not cause any harm, right?

“Do you even count those, Tsuki?” Banjou politely asked, making a worried expression. He had never seen Shuu in such state or maybe rather he had never seen him taking so many shots in such short amount of time. “Which one is it? Seventh?”

“Ninth” Nishio answered, taking the empty tumbler from both Tsukiyama and Touka, who eventually joined them and even took the lead. “Both of you need to stop. Now”

“Shut up, you moron” the girl said, giving him a dangerous look. Thanks to her girlfriend’s presence she was not willing to start a fight, though.

“Ehh…” Shuu sighed, rubbing the eyes of his. He felt dizzy, a bit sick but overall he had a lot energy to spare. Nonetheless, he was not sure which way he should do that. Dancing and singing seemed out of place and he couldn’t come up with another ideas, unfortunately.

Everyone looked as if they had a good time talking with each other but Tsukiyama was feeling teased by all of them. It was not like if they were punching him or physically hurting him but each gesture, each move, each word, all of those were repeatedly reminding him how lonely he was. Touka had Yoriko and Nishiki had enough luck to meet such a nice girlfriend as Kimi. Banjou didn’t seem to bother about being single and Hide acted so lovey-dovey with Kaneki it made Shuu sick. He was aware, or maybe rather he was hopeful for, those two were not together. He couldn’t recall any information on that so it was very least likely, since he was up to date with probably all gossips and such around their college.

If somebody found out he had fallen for such a plain Jane, they would probably laugh at him for eternity but in that exact moment he could not bring himself to care about such silly stuff. Ken was gentle and kind to everyone, tried to complain as little as possible about anything and was in general intelligent. Hell, Shuu would sacrifice a leg to spend an entire afternoon with him, just discussing books and drinking coffee. It was also worth noticing that Kaneki was actually attractive but probably no one could say that after a few glances. Either that or Shuu just had a weird taste.

 “I think it’s a good idea to go somewhere else than Kyoto” Yoriko stated and took a sip of her drink. “Me and Touka have been there a few times and there is nothing interesting, really”

“How about visiting an amusement park, then? I know a really good one near the coast” Banjou responded, trying to ignore half-drunked Touka’s behavior. She seemed aggressive and he seemed to not be fond of idea of being beaten up by her.

Nothing came up to Shuu’s mind on how to use his energy, however, some of his friends were lively discussing about a trip after all of them will have been done with their exams so he decided to join their conversation.

“I agree! I know few places myself”

Soon enough everyone were talking about their future, putting forward their own ideas and arguing about silly details. The loudest were, of course, Nishio and Kirishima. Speaking the truth, nothing new, at least for Shuu.

“But, you know, it would be nice to know what rides to take, I mean…” Kimi started shyly, worried sight directed at Nishiki. “…I don’t really like extreme rides, I easily get sick”

“That’s more than understandable!” Hide smiled at her, reaching out for his beverage. “How about the rest of you? I don’t mind any rides unless they are really slow”

“I don’t think I have any preferences…” Touka’s girlfriend said, wondering about something for a little while. The rest of group seemed to share her opinion, beside Tsukiyama who remained silent. The amount of alcohol he consumed eventually reached his brain, making his mind a bit too foggy to focus on anything.

“Hey, what about you?” Kirishima said almost arrogantly, staring at quiet Shuu. “What ride do you want to ride?”

“To be honest, I want to ride that” he answered bluntly, pointing at Kaneki. Hide spitted his drink out, making Banjou’s shirt wet. It was nothing when compared to poor Ken who was just about to choke on an apple pie he was peacefully consuming.

“Ah, yeah, well…” he started, when finally get rid of assassin-like piece of his dessert. “Thanks, I guess”

Tsukiyama had no clue what he just said but the next day he was sure about one thing: he would never ever drink again, even though he had a chance to talk with Kaneki afterwards and ask him out with, what a surprise, a positive result.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a silly prompt from tumblr.  
> Please, don't mind me, guys.


End file.
